


Then dreidel I shall play

by ryttu3k



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Fluff, Hanukkah, Holidays, Implied Sexual Content, Jewish Character, Jewish Holidays, M/M, Strip Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryttu3k/pseuds/ryttu3k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Augustine introduces Lysandre to an ancient tradition - with a twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then dreidel I shall play

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt from [this list](http://ryttu3k.tumblr.com/post/104726795930/allofthefeelings-in-response-to-ameliaratings)!

"Really, you've never heard of strip dreidel?"

"Augustine."

"Yes?"

"Given that I had never heard of _regular_ dreidel until your cousins taught me, I think we can safely say that strip dreidel is outside of my field of experience."

Augustine laughed as he set his bag down, reaching down to unbuckle his shoes before pausing. "Wait, don't take your coat or shoes off yet. We're going to play!" With a grin, he caught Lysandre's hand, tugging him into the bedroom and sitting him down on the bed.

Watching Augustine bustling around, clearing off the top of one of the bedside tables and fishing out a wooden dreidel from the depths of one of the drawers, Lysandre gave him a bemused smile. "Alright," he said in resignation, "How do you play strip dreidel?"

"Well, it generally isn't played by more than two people - unless they're all _very_ good friends," Augustine grinned as he dropped down beside Lysandre, nudging his leg with his foot. "But it still involves a specific task for each letter." Turning the dreidel over in his hands, he pointed to each character in turn. "Nun doesn't mean 'nothing' here, it means you put an item of clothing _on_. Gimel is still 'all', it means you get naked. Hei is still 'half', although it's generally interpreted as taking one item of clothing off your top or bottom half. And shin means..."

He did not continue, merely grinning broadly, and Lysandre raised an eyebrow. "And shin means?"

"'Put in'," Augustine said blithely, and Lysandre felt his cheeks burn.

"Very good friends indeed," he muttered. "Very well. You can spin first."

The first letter Augustine landed on was nun, and he let out an exaggerated sigh as he stood. "Quelle surprise. Just a moment." Returning from the closet with a scarf draped over his shoulders, he shook his head wryly. "It's all the luck of the game, I suppose. Your turn!"

Quietly nervous about just what he'd land on, Lysandre spun the dreidel, smiling in satisfaction as he landed on the hei. "Much better," he nodded as he removed his shoes, "Your turn."

The very next letter was the shin, and Augustine raised his eyebrows sky-high. "Well, we're still too clothed for anything more," he mused, turning to Lysandre. "But there's still something we can do!"

Lysandre opened his mouth to ask what that was and rather suddenly found himself being kissed, his eyes closing automatically as Augustine's clever fingers wound into his hair. His lips parted, smiling into the kiss as Augustine showed him precisely what he could 'put in' while still fully dressed, exploring his mouth with his usual intensity and attention to detail.

When had Augustine practically ended up on his lap? They drew apart reluctantly, Lysandre almost light-headed, half considering abandoning the game and simply undressing Augustine the more fun way. For a moment, the way Augustine was stroking his jawline, he looked like he was considering it too.

Still, Augustine reluctantly drew away, his face flushed. "Your turn," he said breathlessly, and Lysandre spun the dreidel, finding it landing on hei yet again.

"This thing is rigged," he muttered as he pulled off his overcoat, setting it on the end of the bed.

Augustine rolled his eyes. "If I was going to rig it," he pointed out, "I'd make it just land on gimel and shin all the time. Ha!" As if proving his point, the dreidel had landed on hei again, and he eagerly pulled off the scarf.

Lysandre was the first to land on the gimel, shedding the remainder of his clothes with a grin. Augustine, still dressed in an odd assortment of pants, socks, underwear, the scarf from earlier, and the most unfortunate hat Lysandre had ever seen, gave him a blatant once-over, a slow grin forming on his face. "Cross your fingers for gimel!" he told Lysandre, spinning the dreidel again and sighing as it landed, once more, on hei.

At least the hat was gone, Lysandre thought dryly.

Lysandre's next two rolls both landed on nun, and he reluctantly pulled his underwear and pants back on. Augustine's own spins seemed to oscillate between nun and hei, as if the dreidel was unsure whether it wanted him naked or not - Lysandre was firmly on the side of nudity, quite unable to resist stroking the tips of his fingers down the exposed chest and back and receiving little wordless sounds of contentment in return.

The next letter Lysandre rolled was the shin, and both raised their eyebrows. "We're still partially clothed," Lysandre pointed out reluctantly. "How much can we do?"

Augustine hummed thoughtfully. "Well, the rules only say you have to be _wearing_ the clothes. They never said anything about having them done up." And he slid off the bed, crouching between Lysandre's legs and dragging the zipper down with a smirk. "I'll show you what you can put in," he said, and lowered his head.

Lysandre groaned whole-heartedly, fingers twining into Augustine's hair, and quietly thanked the dreidel for landing on the shin.

It was all too soon before Augustine pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as Lysandre made a sound that was most definitely not at _all_ a whimper. "Can you do that next time I get shin?" he asked hopefully.

"We'll see!" Augustine chuckled, and spun the dreidel, sighing as it landed on nun again and grumpily draping the scarf around his neck again.

Lysandre resisted a chuckle, landed on the hei again, and pulled off his pants.

"Now we're getting somewhere!" Augustine laughed, spun the dreidel, and cheered as he landed on the gimel. Lysandre did not take his eyes off him as he slowly and teasingly stripped off the few items of clothing he had on, lounging back on the bed, catching Lysandre's eye, and winking.

If Lysandre's next letter was the shin, his underwear was going next, rules or not. Instead, it was the hei - "Good enough," he shrugged as he removed the last article of clothing, settling back next to Augustine, the warmth of his body radiating against Lysandre's skin. The tips of his fingers brushed against Augustine's hip; Augustine shivered and turned to bury his face against Lysandre's shoulder.

Augustine's next spin landed on the nun, and he heaved a sigh as he reached for his underwear - then paused, slipping off the bed and reaching for Lysandre's fur-trimmed jacket, stroking the fabric in a way that made Lysandre wish for just a moment that he was an item of clothing too. "What do you think?" he said, and struck a pose.

"Very nice," Lysandre managed, trying not to stare too blatantly as he spun the dreidel again. It was the hei, and he stared at it in consternation - "I don't have anything else to take off."

"I think we can leave it for now," Augustine suggested as he settled down next to Lysandre again, snuggling up against his side. "Unless you want to shave your beard off?"

"Absolutely _not_."

Augustine grinned at him cheekily. "I was hoping you'd say that," he murmured, sliding one hand up Lysandre's bearded jaw and drawing him down for another lingering kiss. With a muffled groan, Lysandre pulled him on to his lap, one hand slipping beneath the coat to stroke patterns up and down Augustine's spine.

They drew away slowly, both flushed, Augustine reluctantly sliding off Lysandre's lap so he could reach the dreidel.

It landed on the shin, and they exchanged a look.

"Augustine."

"Yes?"

"I think I like this game."

"So do I!" Augustine said cheerfully, then plucked at his sleeve thoughtfully, eyes glinting. "Although, really, if you think about it, I'm not _technically_ naked yet... maybe I should wait until we both are... however long that takes and assuming neither of us get nun again... what do you think?"

"Augustine."

"Yes?"

"Stop teasing and fuck me."

Letting out a laugh, Augustine gently pushed Lysandre down against the sheets, pressing a searing kiss against his lips and then pulling back to slide the borrowed coat off his shoulders.

"Augustine."

"Yes?"

"You can keep the coat on."

Augustine grinned, and did just that.


End file.
